


One and the Same

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gems In Heat, NSFW, Smut, gems with dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: An in-heat Holly Blue Agate succumbs to her baser instincts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a trade for someone on Tumblr, as well as a combination of several requests.
> 
> I am more active and post more frequently on my Tumblr! Many fics I write never make it onto my profile here, but you can find them there. [[link]](http://opalizedfossil.tumblr.com)
> 
> The quartzes' names are a combination of canon numbers, random numbers, and nicknames from the fandom that I've seen and liked!

Since the Crystal Gems' escape, the station has been much louder and more boisterous than usual. Holly Blue Agate has begrudgingly and wholly unwillingly accepted defeat, having long since lost control of the quartz charges who are no longer afraid of her. There's nothing to be afraid of, after all. Perhaps there never was.

The station hasn't descended into utter chaos. The quartzes - mostly amethysts, with a few scattered, defective jaspers and a single overcooked carnelian - have continued with their duties to maintain the station and its zoo, although how such chores are carried out has been altered quite drastically, with the Little Voice system altogether discarded in favor of entering the exhibits and tending to the humans directly. The quartzes themselves are as obnoxious and unruly as ever, but she's slowly come to tolerate them, simply slinking away cautiously whenever she encounters one of them in the halls, in her brief ventures out of her private quarters to stretch her legs and search desperately for some form of entertainment. Even in the long hours she spends quietly stowed away in her room, she can hear them, heavy, quartz footsteps scrambling on the tiles, sometimes squeaking and sliding, sometimes accompanied by boisterous shouting and other sounds of rough housing.

Yes, the station has been much louder than usual.

But, today, it's eerily quiet.

A scent strong and thick hangs heavy in the air. It's sickly sweet like sugar syrup and somehow still tortuously tempting, so strong it pierces even the farthest reaches of the station, so that even the humans in the zoo could smell it, if their noses weren't so pathetically unadapted. It's so thick in the halls that no quartz can leave her cubby without salivating pitifully at the intense aroma, an age-old odor that instinctively reels them in, in a way that no whipping or discipline ever could have hoped to.

Holly Blue Agate is in-heat.

Holly's horny - achingly, pathetically, terribly horny - and everyone knows it.

Why?

Why, why, why?

Why here? Why now? It's come so unexpectedly and suddenly this time, so much sooner than she anticipated, before she had the chance to send for a ship to take her occasional leave back to Homeworld, where she could entertain visitors much more sophisticated than defective earth borns. She hasn't even had time to order a repressant, something to quell the heat, the need, the awful odor. 

Now, she's alone in her room, staring silently up at the ceiling and studying its intricate, pastel patterns intently as she slowly squanders in her own smell, focusing on anything but the roiling warmth that boils like molten rock in her trembling depths.

She hasn't had an honest heat in millenia. She hasn't had the need to. She has no mate, she desires no children, there is no use for this. How Homeworld hadn't cultivated this unseemly, unnecessary process out of their species altogether by now was beyond her, but who was she to question it?

All she knows now is that this is misery. Oh, how she hates to be alone right now, instead of in the company of a prized general or high-ranking aristocrat. But, these thoughts, she has to chase swiftly from her head, or her fingers will be tempted to wander, and such actions are beneath her. She has no use for sexual arousal, she refuses to indulge this instinctive urge like the primitive rejects she guards are entirely too eager to.

Something tickles her nose. She sniffles reflexively and is immediately stricken by how strong she smells. And she knows she isn't the only one who can smell it, much to her dismay, as she glances towards the flat-screen monitors embedded in the wall on the far side of the spacious chamber. There, she sees the soldiers far from their posts, roaming the walkways with their muscular shoulders hunched and their teeth bared, all predators on the prowl.

Occasionally, Holly hears one of them brush into the door she has locked and barred, snuffling not entirely quietly and rumbling deeply with desire before they reluctantly move away.

* * *

Elsewhere, the quartzes are restless.

"Smells strong," 8XG comments from where she lounges in her cubby, fingers plastered over her nose in an effort to block out the sickly sweet scent, but it's no use.

"You don't say," Cheeky, as she had been dubbed, snorts from the cramped confines of her own alcove, where she lies on her back with a palm buried in her trousers. It might have been obnoxious, had half of the others not been copying her, some cautious touches eliciting shaky moans, others prompting only frustrated snarls at how unsatisfying a hand was when compared to a Holly.

"She has to break eventually," one of the jaspers whimpers, almost as if she's pleading for it to happen, rather than reassuring the others.

"And what's gonna happen when she does, huh?" Cheeky retorts, palming away, "She comes waltzing out here lookin' and smellin' like a sexy piece of meat, and then what? Who's gonna go first? We're all gonna be fighting for her."

"We'll share," 8XJ tells her from the neighboring cubby, ever the most patient of them, "We'll share her like we share everything else. A bitch in heat doesn't break up a family."

"But this bitch in heat might," Cheeky groans, then suddenly sits upright in interest as there's a surge in the strength of the smell. For a moment, she thinks that it's stronger because Holly Blue has finally left her room and is coming to invite them all to maul each other in a desperate attempt to mount her, but her hopes are quickly dashed.

Cheeky flops back down, thoroughly disappointed. "She's masturbating again."

"Again? She's only done it, what? Twice? Three times, maybe?" 8XG replies, "You say that like she's not been fighting it for two days now. I'm surprised she has that much control."

"I wish she'd just give in already," Cheeky growls irritably. Ordinarily, she's a friendly and playful amethyst, but the stress of the constant exposure to Holly's tempting aroma has driven them all slightly mad, tensions running unusually high among them.

"Why hasn't this happened before?" 8XJ wonders aloud, "It's been thousands of years. I don't remember her ever going into heat like this before. I didn't think she even went in heat."

"She takes those meds," a nearby neighbor comments, "You know the ones. They send 'em to use, too, but none of us can be assed to take 'em. We enjoy our heats. She'd be a hell of a lot happier if she stopped fighting it and just let us fuck her already."

"She's not going to let us fuck her," another retorts, "Can you imagine, all high and might Holly Blue, rolling around in the dirt with the likes of us?"

"She's going to," Cheeky rumbles irritably, "She's going to break eventually. They always do."

There's a surge in the smell once more. From down the hall, there's the sound of not a moan, not a cry, but a high-pitched scream.

Cheeky sits upright again. Several of the others do, too, but Cheeky is the first to swing her legs over the edge of her cubby and jump down, feet hitting the floor loudly. "Fuck it. I'm going to break down her damn door."

8XJ - "Jay," as she's more often called - scrambles after her. "Cheeky, wait!"

* * *

Holly Blue Agate is desperate.

It was only a matter of time before she surrendered to the otherworldly urges now pulsating deeply within her core, wired within her with the age-old instinct to seek out and mate. Reluctantly, her fingers had wandered and, by the time she realized that they were fondling the slick outer folds of her cunt, it had been too late to stop them. As with the station after the rebels had invaded and her charges had seen her defeated and humiliated, she could not regain control. Her careful, determined order would descend into chaos.

Now, her fingers sweep through the sweet, sweet wetness of her folds, parting them through a mass of silvery pubic hair, which has swiftly gone from damp to sodden. She shoves them into herself recklessly, three all at once, but there's no resistance from her wanton hole, which seems to suck them in on its own accord with eagerness. Quickly, she realizes that this won't do, that she needs this and then more, and so soon after her orgasm moments before, too. While her three fingers continue their steady pace of pumping into and out of her, her thumb whirls circles around her plump, swollen clit, thick with excitement, as puffy as the rest of her in its deeply rooted desire.

The smell of her is even stronger now, even more sickeningly sweet, hanging so thickly in the air that with each panting, groaning breath, she feels like she might choke on it. All she can smell in the spacious chamber now is herself. All she can hear are her huffs and moans as she pushes herself achingly towards another orgasm, the first five minutes before and her body already desperate for another. Each unsteady inhale brings the sharp, fresh taste of her heat into her mouth, each and every one of her senses flooded with the very essence that is herself.

She's so enthralled in every sound, scent, and touch that she doesn't hear the footsteps stampeding down the hall, until something - or rather, someone - is crashing into her locked door, a sound like sharp claws grating along a chalkboard piercing her sensitive ears.

Holly Blue doesn't fight it. It was inevitable that one of them would come, and it's no less than a miracle that whoever it is hasn't come sooner.

The quartz wastes no time, shouldering the barrier aside effortlessly and storming into the room. It's 9XK - the surly amethyst with her gemstone embedded in the thick hide of her cheek - striding in smoothly as if she hadn't just broken down a door with her brute strength alone, chest puffed up proudly, head held high. Quartzes were funny like this, flaunting their already unquestionable strength in a dominance display shortly before breeding.

Holly watches her with more interest than Cheeky ever could have hoped for. Upon entering, the amethyst had been welcomed by the sight of the agate spread temptingly across the mattress, the practical puddle beneath her shining slickly in the low lights, visible from the door. In here, the aroma of her was even more intense, suffocatingly sweet, and Cheeky gulps it down in hungry, horny huffs as her breathing quickens at the sight. Holly Blue has always been sexy, but to see her so completely vulnerable, so willingly letting it go, it amplifies her appeal by a whole scale of magnitude.

But, Cheeky doesn't have time to appreciate the beauty of her right now; she can hear the stampede of footsteps behind her, and she knows it won't be long before the other quartzes arrive. Together from the moment that they had emerged into the world and first come into consciousness and forced to live in such cramped quarters, sharing has never been an issue for them. It's second nature for quartzes to share everything, their sleeping quarters, their rations, their kind words, even their bodies. But, today, Cheeky doesn't feel like sharing.

She chuffs, a sound emerging from deep within her barrel chest, and fixes Holly with an intense, amethyst stare. There's a thick haze of arousal in her heavy gaze that she sees reflected in Holly's own watery, pleading eyes. Then, the agate spreads her legs - plush, thick thighs as prized as a Diamond's atop sleek calves still tucked into tall, white boots - and Cheeky can't wait any longer.

Cheeky springs on her with enough force to cause the entire bed frame to rock to and fro, threatening to splinter beneath them, growling long and low in her barrel chest as she leans down to smother Holly Blue in a heated kiss. Their lips meet in the middle, Holly's puffy and plush with arousal and already eagerly open, Cheeky's chapped and rough and parting quickly, to delve a thick tongue into the hot recess of her mouth, feeling along the edges of her teeth lightly.

There's a faint sizzle and flash of white as Cheeky's uniform phases away into nothingness, baring broad expanses of bulging muscle beneath tight, purple skin. Holly feels the girthy length of her cock slapping excitably against her inner thigh, tortuously close to the smoldering warmth of her pussy, but still not quite there. What was she waiting for?

Rubber soles skid shrilly on the tiles as the first of the others arrives, stopping short in front of the now empty door frame, the door torn cleanly from its hinges and laying in splinters nearby, broken almost completely into two by the force of Cheeky's entrance. It's Jay, spluttering something at the two of them, with the others close behind her. Holly is too entranced in the sensation of the amethyst's calloused lips on the tender underside of her throat to hear what she's saying, her head in a haze. Cheeky simply doesn't care, growling territorially as the others crowd closer, hands instinctively reaching for thick, swollen cocks at the sight of the amethyst hunkered over Holly, bristling like an earth animal ready to defend its kill.

"Easy, Cheeky," Jay croons, her voice cracking. Even she can't deny the allure of the view, the intense odor of Holly's heat assaulting her tender nose with every breath, so thick she can taste it on her tongue. The smell is so strong here that it's had an effect on them all, pussy lips wetly parting around thick fingers and sizable cocks swelling to their full sizes swiftly. Whoever hadn't been miserably horny before certainly is now, presented with not only the smell of Holly, but the sight of her, too.

Holly's face is flushed bright blue, several shades darker than her soft skin, the buns forever present in her silvery, striped hair coming unraveled much more slowly than the rest of her. Her lips are flushed, a dribble of saliva trickling from between them to drool slowly down her chin while Cheeky eagerly devours her breasts, exhaling heavily between them as she snuffles at the prone cleavage, thick tongue rolling across a pebbled nipple and provoking a shrill little whine.

"We just came to check on you," Jay reassures Cheeky as the glares at the sizable audience over her shoulder, sharp teeth bared protectively as she rushes to be the first to claim Holly. Cheeky has always been among the wildest of their numbers, closer to the feral nature said to once be the standard among quartzes. Now is no exception.

But, in the moment that Cheeky is distracted, Holly becomes impatient, moaning miserably underneath her. "P - Please...," she manages to mewl weakly, and had she been in a clearer state of mind, she would have been thoroughly embarrassed at how small and vulnerable she sounds.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Cheeky rumbles with a sharp-toothed beam that is almost feral, the corners of her lips upturning wickedly as she positions herself between Holly's luscious thighs. Then, within heartbeats, she's inside her, shoved into her tight, wet warmth to the hilt, as far as she can reach, shaft pulsating eagerly as she stills herself for a moment, glancing over her shoulder to gauge the others' reactions. She finds their faces in varying degrees of desperation and envy, smirking smugly as, with a roll of her hips, she takes up a steady rhythm that she thinks will satisfy Holly.

But, it isn't enough. Holly's calves suddenly encircle her waist, crossing promptly at the ankles, and she arches into her with a keening moan, sending her cock spiraling deeper into her depths, her inner walls twitching around her, seeming to suck her in even closer. "More!"

Cheeky beams, strands of hair now sticking wetly to her forehead with sweat. "What's the magic word?"

Holly looks at her, her expression initially pleading, then suddenly angry. "Magic word?! Why, I ought to beat you!"

Cheeky only laughs, her shadow hanging over Holly as she leans down to press her sweat-slick forehead to hers, their noses touching. "Just say it."

Holly can't afford to argue right now. She's too desperate. "Alright! Please, 9XK!"

"Good girl," Cheeky chuckles as she resumes her steady pace, gliding wetly to and fro, gradually picking up speed until Holly is arching her back into her, sending her deeper with every thrust, and yowling like...well, like an animal in heat.

The others are, for all their envy, at least able to appreciate the show. There's a strange appeal to seeing someone as uptight and sophisticated as Holly completely and utterly lose control, to such a baser instinct, no less. It proves that, for all her attitude and backwards banter, she's actually no different from them, a quartz who must succumb to the same primitive processes, lingering remnants of the times before the Kindergartens, when gems were bred, not made. They're one and the same.

A few of them time the motions of their own fingers and hands with Cheeky's hastening thrusts into Holly Blue, until the moment when the agate arches her back into her mate with a shrill scream so loud it seems to shake the room. Her eyes are clenched closed beneath a furrowed brow, her face now flushed entirely bright blue, her blunt teeth digging into her lower lip in what can only be an "orgasm face."

Cheeky isn't far behind her. A few more thrusts, and she buries her shaft within Holly's hungrily throbbing inner walls, grunting and groaning obscenely as she unloads into her fiery depths.

When Cheeky blinks the haze from her eyes, she's surprised to see Holly Blue sprawled out underneath her, chest rising and falling frantically as she races to catch her breath, gazing up at her coyly from half-lidded eyes, set into flushed cheeks. For a moment, there's a sense of tenderness between them, and Cheeky is about to lean down to nuzzle the nape of her neck affectionately when Holly suddenly shoves her hard with her foot. "Next!"

One of the onlookers laughs. Cheeky whirls around to silence them with a glare, only to be shouldered away by the next quartz in line. The chamber, though spacious for a single gem, is quickly becoming entirely too crowded, with several members of the audience suggesting they move her elsewhere before continuing. But, the jasper who has scooped Holly Blue into her burly arms and is carrying her towards the cubby room is entirely too eager, and makes it only as far as the hallway before the delicious odor of her heat overwhelms her.

Holly whimpers as she's shoved into the cold, hard surface of the wall, but it isn't a frightened sound. The wall's cool surface is a welcome relief from the smoldering warmth that threatens to consume her from the inside out, as is the kiss from cool lips that greets her moments before the jasper's pudgy length glides smoothly into her. It's 8PK - "Peek," she's heard her called - one of the largest of the jaspers. It seems the largest and the strongest intend to take her first, she thinks in the back of her mind as she focuses intently on the thick, hot pressure now building steadily in her core as the jasper ravages her quite roughly. She feels her calloused hands gripping tightly to her plush buttocks, but she doesn't care; whatever bruises and bitemarks the quartzes manage to leave, she's too enthralled in them to notice right now.

Peek starts to rut her faster as the minutes pass by. Holly is dimly aware of something sticky and warm splattering hotly against her right thigh, too fixated on the sensations currently squirming through her pussy to identify what it so obviously is. When her climax comes, Peek bites down her the place where Holly's neck meets her shoulder, provoking a delighted cry as she's engulfed in her third orgasm of the evening, with many more to come.

Many, many more.

The next quartz - an amethyst only slightly smaller than Cheeky - manages to reach the cubby room with her before she lays her on the nearest flat surface, the floor, and mounts her. There are too many of them to go one-by-one and, when the amethyst is finished, her cock coming free from Holly with a sticky string of semen still attached, two of them sandwich her between them, one immediately filling the aching emptiness now present in her hungry pussy while the other presses the head of her cock into Holly's asshole.

This causes her to jolt unexpectedly. "C - Careful!" Holly demands, but she doesn't object, not at all, only grunting faintly as this entrance, too, is penetrated by something thick and hard. There's a moment where the action slows while the two fumble to find a pace that allows them both to move at once, and Holly groans miserably in the lull.

"You're doing it wrong!" one of the onlookers snarls. The amethyst currently burrowed in her ass glances over her shoulder and growls, hardly viciously, and Holly momentarily finds it in herself to wonder if there will be a fight. For all the time she's spent among them, she's never seen them bicker and feud so much, and it brings her some sense of delight that this close-knit platoon of would-be siblings is so eager to fight over her. The thought of thick, muscular quartzes gone slightly feral slamming against each other with saliva dripping savagely between bared teeth sends a ripple through her pussy and, whimpering hungrily, she looks at the one hilted in her pussy pleadingly, urging her to get on with it.

"Okay, okay," the amethyst laughs good-naturedly, surprisingly mild-mannered despite the rising tensions in the room, picking up her pace steadily. Holly rewards her with not only a moan, but by throwing her arms around her broad shoulders carelessly and kissing her fully on the lips, open-mouthed and horny.

When the two within her are finished, two more are quick to follow. Holly can't complain; if anything, they're not coming quickly enough, those brief moments when she finds her throbbing, aching pussy to be empty growing painfully, unfairly long. Despite their growing eagerness, a fight never breaks out among them, their close ties shining through even in what is no one's proudest moment.

When the evening comes, Holly Blue is lounging peacefully on a pile of pink cushions, positioned like a pampered pet, with her head laid on her forearms as she samples sleep for the first time in her few thousand years of life. She had to, after the number of sexual encounters she had had that afternoon. She was so exhausted that it had happened almost on its own, but, as she stirs, she feels refreshed, if not slightly sore.

Her breasts and collar are dappled dark with love bites, one particularly prominent one on the tender underside of her neck from Cheeky's second encounter. Her skin has a thick stickiness from sweat and dried semen, but, for once, she can't be bothered with cleanliness, stretching luxuriously as she rises from her pile of pillows to cross over to another mound, one not littered with semen stains and drying puddles of her own syrupy wetness.

Once she's there, Holly Blue settles down on her hands and knees, then slowly lowers her head to her outstretched forearms, bottom hoisted high into the air in an open invitation. Nearly everyone has either left the chamber to attend to their evening duties in the zoo or fallen asleep after their turn with her, but that won't stop her.

Jay reclines in her cubby hole, Carnelian slouching contentedly across her lap while Skinny leans on her shoulder. All three of them watch her, noses reflexively twitching. The smell isn't as strong as it was before, but it's still there, either because of the sheer amount of sex that occurred in the room a few hours prior, or because Holly Blue is still in heat.

Jay hopes for the latter.

"She's a real vixen when she wants to be, ain't she?" Carnelian comments with a lopsided grin. There's still a faint sheen of wetness from Holly's pussy on her lower lip, which she refuses to lick away, wearing it proudly like a battle scar.

"Sure is," Skinny agrees, "Weird, seein' her like this. Not that I'm complaining."

"No," Carnelian replies, "It's awesome!"

"It would be even better if she were doing it willingly," Jay says, "Not because she's in heat and too desperate to care whose dick she sits on, as long as she sits on it."

"Who knows?" Skinny answers, "Maybe we'll make such a good impression that this horny Holly wants to stick around, even if her heat doesn't."

It's a nice thought, one that the three consider contentedly for several minutes before Holly hoists her bottom into the air once more, shaking it enthusiastically for emphasis, then yowls pleadingly for one of them to join her - quickly.

Jay, Skinny, and Carnelian exchange glances, then all three of them grin broadly and scramble for the place where Holly Blue waits, all too eager for their company.


End file.
